Keller, Galen, and a Ribbon
by queenbitchabaddon
Summary: Keller and Galen are watching TV when Keller finds a string under her door. Her and Galen fight over who gets the string first. But what's waiting for them at the end of the string?


**Hey! It's my first fanfic so go easy on me, and now for the disclaimers.**

***mumbles fast* I don't own anything that you recognize in this story; it belongs to the best author in history, LJ Smith.**

**Summary: Keller and Galen are watching TV when Keller finds a string under her door. Her and Galen fight over who gets the string first. But what's waiting for them at the end of the string? Who's going to win? Sucky summary, I know. But the story is much better (I hope).**

**~*~  
Update 12/25/11: I just fixed some grammar and punctuation errors. I plan on making a whole series of one-shots for the soulmates, so be on the lookout for that! Merry Christmas! ~*~**

Keller's POV

Galen and I were tired after their long run today and decided to go upstairs and watch TV. We argued about what show to watch, and finally settled on SpongeBob. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a bright red string being gently pulled out from under my door. "Galen," I whispered, "you see that string that's being pulled? Wanna see who can get it first?"

"Sure, I guess," he replied. We changed into our half-cat form and quietly got off the bed. I went over and opened the door. The red, velvety string ran down the hall and onto the stairs. I could see Galen getting ready to pounce. As soon as he began to leap, the string was pulled down the stairs. I side-tackled him and chased it until I saw it stopped at the game room.

You think it might be Morgead pulling the string, I asked my soulmate. He nodded, so I went and got a tub of ice from Quinn's last prank. Galen pushed open the door and saw the string in a pile in the middle of the room. Forgetting what I said completely, he ran head-first into the pile, only to be lifted up into a net. I heard an evil cackle come from the side of the room. I was right, I thought, making sure to shield my thoughts. Morgead came waltzing out with an evil smirk on his face. "Payback sucks, right Galen," he said to my soulmate. I could feel his anger through the bond between us.

"What did I do," Galen asked

"Really, do you not remember?"

~flashback~

Galen was sick and tired of the guys calling him a pansy because he refused to prank anybody. "This will teach Morgead to call me a pansy," he whispered to himself. I was watching from a distance to see why he was up all night planning. Galen had put a hundred mousetraps all around the kitchen floor. Jez yelled at Morgead to go get him a sandwich and he obeyed. Perfect, I could hear Galen's thought's since he forgot to shield them. Morgead walked into the kitchen without turning on the lights.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT IDIOT PUT MOUSETRAPS ALL OVER THE KITCHEN FLOOR!" Morgead screeched. Pretty soon, all the other Daybreakers piled into the kitchen. Ash and Quinn ran and slipped into the mouse traps too. "AHHHHHH! WHAT IDIOT PUT MOUSETRAPS ALL OVER THE KITCHEN FLOOR!" Quinn and Ash screeched at the same time. The Daybreakers laughed so hard they were in tears. Even Thierry didn't care about the mess that was made. The Daybreakers laughed even harder when the three guys got up and ran screaming and crying because Thea let out her two rats.

"Galen, you are officially no longer a pansy," the guys said while trying to stop laughing.

~end of flashback~

"This is the best you could do?" Galen asked Morgead while holding back a snicker.

"You still haven't suffered the whole prank. Wait and see," Morgead said with a hint of stupidity. I knew it was my turn to get Morgead. I snuck behind him and dumped the tub of ice and water onto him and he let out a shriek. "RAKSHA KELLER! YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Ha! Don't mess with my soulmate!" I retorted. With that, I cut him out of the net and we went back upstairs to watch TV.

**I know it's short, but it is my first fanfic.**

**R&R please! I need to know if I should stop writing stories or continue.**

**XOXO**

**CheshireRedfern**


End file.
